Zak Argost
by Dark apostle Mothac
Summary: I do not own the secret Saturdays. In the jungle, thirteen years ago, the Saturdays lost a young zak Saturday. Now, when they find him, he might just not want to come back.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: I do not own The Secret Saturdays a.k.a. t.s.s.

Zak Argost

chapter 1: Twelve years ago _It was a cold evening in the amazon. The Saturdays were running for their lives as there ruthless arch-enemy Vincent Vladislav Argost. He and his manservant Munya were right on there tail. "You'll never get away!" Said Argost with a cold and malicious laugh. "Doc we'll never make it!" Said Drew "We will, just a bit farther." Munya, in spider\man form shot a web and caught the bundle they had. "NO!" screamed Drew. "Ta ta for now, my dear Saturdays!" Argost said with a sneer. Munya then grabbed Argost and jumped aboard their warplane and were off. "No, not my b-b-b-b-baby!" Drew wailed, tears forming in her eyes. Her husband, Solomon, tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay." _

_meanwhile/elsewhere~ _

_ "MUAHAHAHA!" Argost laughed. He finally had it, the Kur stone, the key to unlimited power. "Soon this world will be MINE!" He bellowed. Then he heard a tiny whine. "What!?" said Argost with shock on his face. In the bundle was not the Kur stone, but a baby boy, with a small tuft of white hair in the center of his head. "MUNYA, DISPOSE OF THIS AT ONCE!" Argost screamed. Munya (who was still in man/spider form) tried to throw it out of the warplane, but stopped as his eyes glowed orange. "Munya?" asked a breathless Argost. He put the baby on the table and Argost saw that its eyes to, were glowing orange. Argost thought for a moment, planning. He flashed a rare smile. "Set a course for weird world." At that moment the plans of Argost changed. "Munya, after get some toys for my new... son." _

_ That was twelve years ago._

\N: I do not own The Secret Saturdays a.k.a. t.s.s.

Chapter 2: Now, eleven years later

Zak woke up to the sound of an angry cryptid ramming in to the dungeons walls were it lived. _Every day, another cryptid makes noise. I wish I could sleep in for once. _Zak looked around his room, it was stone walled, the stones were tinted red. Zak looked at his digital clock. It read 6:45am. _Better calm that thing before it wakes up the others. _He got up and got dressed. He wore an orange shirt with black sleeves and black pants. He liked the colors. He liked them. He then put on his cloak. It was fashioned from Mega tooth shark skin just like his fathers. He had also dyed it orange. He thought for a moment about making Munya hold down the cryptid but quickly dismissed the thought. _Munya would probably just hurt the cryptid, he might even kill it to defend me. _Like his father, Munya would give his life to save him, or more likely kill whoever was hurting him._ No, probably better if I tried to calm it down on my own._ He got to his door. It was 6 inch thick steel. In case something or someone tried to hurt him. He opened the door. Carefully, as to avoid the traps his father dad laid out, he made his way down the steps of the stairwell and into the dungeon. The beast making the racket was a freshly caught Mongolian death worm. The acidic venom had burned through its restraints. _If I don't calm that thing down soon we'll loose all of its venom! _Quickly he ran to the weapons box on the wall. He selected a staff with the hand of Tsul,kalu on the other end. It glowed brightly when he picked it up. _Note to self, give uncle Van Rook pay raise for stealing this from the Saturdays. _The hand had greatly in creased his powers. Instead of having to get someone to hold it down, he could now control them as long as they were in his eyesight. He activated his power and at once his eyes glowed. The creatures eyes then glowed orange and it quickly calmed down. Zak then quickly put it back in its eight foot harness and locked the cell door. The moment he closed the door, the connection of his cryptid powers ceased. The creature struggled for a moment, but it soon stopped as it realized escape was impossible. _Well, better get started with my chores. _He thought to himself. His chores consisted of cryptid cleaning and making his room, washing the dishes, and making himself something to eat. He went down the kitchen when a huge shadow came over him. He slowly turned around.

A\N: I do not own The Secret Saturdays a.k.a. t.s.s.

Chapter 3:The family

He slowly turned around. A huge giant of a man with a purple suit and an eye that had a huge monocle on it and an expressionless face stood before him. "Oh good, its just you Munya." said Zak. "I thought a cryptid had gotten out again." All Munya did was grunt. "Where's father?" Munya only stepped aside to reveal a man with a skeleton like face. "Greetings and bienvenue, my son." said Argost. "Oh there you are father, I was just going to look for you." Zak said. "The new Mongolian death worm still has some venom left." "Really, how do you know?" he asked as he moved towards the counter to get some fruit. "It woke me up and I went to calm him down." Zak said, his chest puffing ever so slightly with pride. "Did you have Munya hold it for you?" he asked as he peeled an orange with his finger. "No, I used the claw, by the way, you should give uncle Rook a raise for getting the claw." "I pay him a million for every steal of cryptids he gets me, and you think we should raise his salary?" "No, maybe just get him a card." Zak said "Well, I guess, but it will come out of your allowance." He said with a chuckle. "What allowance?" Zak said with a dumbfounded look. "Good point."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I just can't really continue. This was a test… if anyone wants to use this idea for their own story, good luck. I don't mind. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
